Stolen
by Wolfheart75
Summary: After an argument with Aelita, Jeremie is left by himself in his dorm with his work. But, when X.A.N.A activates a tower, Jeremie turns up missing, and the Lyoko gang are in a desperate search for their companion, only to realize he is right under their noses...
1. Chapter 1: Argument

A little thing I just randomly wrote out of boredom and writer's block. Dunno if it's worth continuing.

* * *

A young blond tittered quietly upon his keyboard, his fingers soaring along the little buttons as his cyan gaze remained focus on the countless streams of binary, whizzing about the resonating screen.

"I wonder if Aelita's mad," He murmured distractedly to himself, nose twitching with a stifled sneeze. Remembering their argument had only sparked a flare of defiance within the boy, and he could not help but lift his chin in indifference.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jeremie, please, just get some rest! There s no need to overwork yourself; one night won t make a difference. A magenta-haired girl had exclaimed in exasperation, casting an emerald glare at the spine of the boy._

_He, very suddenly, swiveled around in his wheeled chair, frustration apparent on his spectacled complexion, But it does make a difference, Aelita. Another day without the anti-virus is another day you re not free!_

_She had appeared to be quite annoyed at this statement, and had proceeded to turn her back on him, Fine. I m going to the movies with Yumi. Aelita had stormed out of his dorm, forcefully slamming his door as she departed._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Jeremie tossed his head with a sigh, continuing with his work.

_She'll understand, someday._

Suddenly, a low, continuous beeping sound began to drone from his monitor, and a window appeared with a peculiar structure flashing in front of his work. A crimson, encircled exclamation point was boldly placed at the corner, and also began flickering.

"Ugh. Can t X.A.N.A. give me a break?" The blond grumbled, tugging a mobile from his pocket and beginning to dial Aelita s number. Just as he was entering the second digit, a hand clasped on his shoulder, yanking him from his seat and flinging him to the floor.

Jeremie didn t even have time to look up at his opponent as ivory electricity was sent ripping throughout his frame, and his world spiraled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Theft

_Maybe I was a little hard on him._

The thought burst uninvited into a roseate-haired child's mindscape, and, with a visible frown, she forced it away in an effort to focus on the movie. Nibbling absently on a buttery kernel, again, she wondered just how harsh she had been against Jeremie.

_It doesn't matter. There are things other than work, and he needs to realize it._

Reassured by this rather-brisk manner of thinking, Aelita returned her attention towards the film, giggling at a humorous scene and adjusting her position at the stygian bean-bag she lay upon.

* * *

_Ugh... Where am I?_

The young blond stirred slightly in his captors grasp, eyelids flicking lazily to reveal dazed, cerulean irises. Theo's stony expression is just scarcely in his line of sight with the awkward angle, his pupils phasing out to be replaced with that gut-wrenching logo.

X.A.N.A.

He should have guessed.

Cautiously, he casted his gaze towards his right, examining the few surroundings he could without moving. A cracked, faded pavement greeted his sight, and it only took a moment for Jeremie to recognize the road.

The road that led to the factory.

Cyan eyes widened with surprise. In most cases, this would be Aelita's role in the malicious A.I.'s plot. He began to plot an escape, when suddenly, the possessed brunette tightened his grip on Jeremie's frame and stiffened. A curious glance upwards led to the realization that his awakening had been discovered.

"Oh no, no wai- ACK!"

Just as the blond began to struggle, yet another, powerful pulse of electricity was sent coursing through his veins, an agonized yelp just scarcely managing to tear from his parted jaws before he fell limp.

A cruel smirk curled the lips of Theo, and X.A.N.A.'s infamous symbol flashed in pupilless scleras once more as he continued towards the seemingly-abandoned building.

* * *

Aelita paced back and forth along the floor, attempting to count her steps in a meek effort to take her mind off of a certain genius.

After the movie had ended, Yumi and her and begun the treck back towards the academy when Ulrich had called. He had sounded concerned as he stated that Jeremie was not in his dorm, and was not responding to his consistent text messages.

Already having been quite annoyed with Jeremie's antics, she had brusquely waved it off as him simply sulking and not wanting to talk. Guilt had later consumed her, and she had attempted to come in contact with him via mobile, only to have him not pick up.

Jeremie would always answer his phone whenever she called, no matter how angry or exasperated he could be with her...

Unless he was in trouble.

_78, 79, 80, 81..._

This is what caused the girl to gnaw her fingernails into stubs, as she continued her ceaseless pacing. Not even the comforting, magenta walls of her room could relax her.

She withdrew a deep breath, and released it a relieving sigh. Her crowded mind seemed to clear a tad, and she almost smiled.

But then, a very quiet, repetitive noise caught her attention, at last.

It was the low trill of an alarm from her laptop.

* * *

Without a word did Theo gingerly lower an unconscious blond inside of a proud, metallic cyllinder, the previous smirk on his complexion having widened into an almost-psychotic grin.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two! Sorry for the wait; I've been having some school difficulties. Also, I noticed some punctuation errors (Thanks to a vigilant reviewer) in chapter one. That's probably because I used Google Drive to upload that chapter; Sorry about that!

Reviews, as always, appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Cerulean orbs sluggishly revealed themselves, showing forth an uneven landscape of an unnatural shade of violet.

"...Wha? Where... Where am I?"

A frown tugged at his lips, creasing his aureate brows, before he hauled himself upright, a tidbit unsteadily. Suddenly, something rubbed against his leg, and he glanced down to discover that he was not only wearing the strangest apparel, but a heavily-furred, light gray tail curled around his limb.

His jaw nearly dropped with surprise, "Wai- What?!"

He delivered a closer, much-needed examination of his clothing after overcoming the surprise of his newest appendage.

Jeremie was dressed in over-sized clothing, the lengthy, sapphire sleeves of his shirt seeming to widen as they neared his hands and practically swallowing his digits entirely. After tugging a similarly-built pant leg upwards, he noticed that his shoes were much like those in the real world; simple, celadon moccasins. Cyan trim raced along the fabric, etching the inners of his elbows, the fronts of his knees, and his flanks, as well. A sort of visor had replaced what would have been his spectacles, glinting among the harsh, abnormal lighting of this peculiar place. That was when it - after all that time - dawned over him.

"...Strange. Wait a second. I must be on Lyoko!"

The initial shock of this discovery caused a ripple of terror to spread along his frame, a slight quiver becoming visible in his fingers.

"Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no... X.A.N.A. must have brought me here..."

Immediately, he began seeking some sort of weapon, just in case the program decided to send in monsters. After all, with his luck, the A.I. was probably attempting to terminate him by deactivating the scanners and draining his lifepoints. Of course, this was but an assumption.

A cursory search led to the blonde's revelation of the presence of a bow, and a quiver containing five arrows. Though they had previously appeared made from lumber, aqua also highlighted the wood in a single, vertical stripe; indigo was the pigment that made up a smooth handle.

Jeremie drew the slender recurve from its previous position across his spine, before tugging a shaft free and, though forcing the bow to remain lowered, shifted it into place, a gleam of caution and fright visible in his pale gaze.

A crimson laser, very suddenly, launched itself in his direction, causing him to whirl about to face his oncoming opponents, how many there were, he was uncertain.

"Here we go..."

* * *

Aelita practically ripped her cellphone from her pocket, beginning a mass text simply stating:

**xana gt 2 fctry asap**

Satisfied, she bolted from her dorm, nearly flinging her laptop from its previous location upon her thighs in the process.

What could have happened? Is he hurt? Is X.A.N.A. causing all this?

The first couple of questions that raced through her panic-stricken mind could only be assumed, but the third one had to be affirmative. All the teenage girl knew for certain, though , was that she had to offer her assistance to him, wherever he was or whatever trouble he had strode into, despite their previous argument.

She had to find Jeremie.


End file.
